One Crazy High School Year
by gameFreak4256
Summary: Richard Grayson and Kori Anders meet on the first day of their senior year in high school. They seem to hit it off, but we all know high school is a crazy time. Will they get together? Will they even have a choice?
1. Chapter 1

Let's see, I gotta make some legal statements, right? I don't own the Teen Titans, or any of the names and places mentioned in this story. Also, I quoted some stuff, so not all of this is original. That should be everything. Now, read and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: New School Year

September first.

Ah, yes. September first, the infamous first day of school where elementary and middle school students moan and lament the end of summer with nothing to look forward to but the dreary boredom of another school year. But for high school students, despite increasing workloads and harder classes, school becomes the center of life, and for the students of Jump City High, this was no exception.

The sleek black motorcycle pulled into one of the parking lots in front of the high school. The loud roar of the engine ensured that people turned to look. The person on top of the bike ensured that they kept looking. Dressed in his black leather biking jacket, dark blue jeans, reflective shades and gel-back-spiked hair, the biker was all but jaw-dropping awesome.

Yes, Richard Grayson really knew how to make an entrance. Not only was he the adopted son of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne, but he was also Jump City High's premiere soccer star and heart throb of the entire school. He was so smooth; he seemed to glide across the front lawn on his way to the main building, flashing the occasional cool smile to random groups of starry-eyed fan girls. But no matter how flawless he seemed we all know nobody's perfect.

"Yo Dick! Head's up!" Richard didn't even have time to turn around all the way around before a football nailed him upside the head like giant brown bullet, knocking him down. Dazed, Richard barely saw the two people running up to see him.

"Dude! You okay?" That would be Victor Stone.He was a huge African American wearing a Jump City Titans T-shirt and sweat pants, a senior like Richard, and star quarterback of the football team. Victor and Richard had been close friends ever since freshman year, when they'd teamed up to help a sixth grader being picked on by some upper classmen jerks (they'd proceeded to beat the living snot out of them). "BB! What the hell were you doing?!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! You were supposed to catch that!" That was Garfield Logan, or as his friends called him, BB. It was short for Beast Boy since he was basically a party animal (plus, BB sure beats the heck outta Garfield). He didn't "party like a rock star," not with the drugs and booze and stuff, but he liked to live it up. He'd met them that same year and actually at that same incident. Turns out, the sixth grader was his cousin. To sum up Garfield, he was small and crazy, and today he was wearing a shirt with a drawing and the caption "I Support Walruses"; he even dyed his hair green.

Richard sat up and straightened his shades, still slightly confused. "What happened?"

"Well, you see, I got here kinda early, so I decided to chat it up with the ladies (Victor snorted, when Vic here nails me in the butt with his football." BB glared at Victor.

"I figured I could spare them a long and painful death-by-boredom, seeing as how BB wouldn't shut up about his new moped."

"Hey! Don't talk bad about Betsy!" Richard raised an eyebrow behind his shades.

"You got a moped? And you named it Betsey?"

"Yeah! Dude, it's totally sweet! It's a kinda neon/metallicy green with chrome finishing and…"

"See what I mean?" Victor interrupted. "I was doing them a favor."

"Anyway, getting nailed in the butt really hurt, so I was gonna return the favor…"

"But the little grass stain here forgot he can't throw worth beans."

"Yeah," BB laughed, laughing awkwardly. "And that when I threw the ball funny and you, you know, sorta got nailed…" he finished, sweat-dropping. Richard held up one hand, fingers spread out.

"You got five seconds." One finger dropped.

"Yikes!" BB shot off like a flying green booger (he's green isn't he?) with Richard chasing and Victor rolling on the ground, sides heaving from laughing so hard.

Richard had BB in a headlock and was about to give him the noogie of a lifetime when they heard a monotone voice speak up from behind.

"Great. School hasn't even started and you guys are already at it." Richard and Garfield turned around to see the final member of their little group, Raven Roth. Wearing a dark purple shirt with the caption "Don't Push Me" and black jeans (sorry if that's weird; I don't know fashion) plus violet colored hair - unlike BB, hers was all natural - she looked like the poster child for Hot Topic. People said she was weird, gothic, and even that she was a witch; yeah, the name didn't help, but what can you do about crazy parents? Richard knew better. He and Raven had practically grown up together, going to the same elementary, middle, and high school. Raven understood him and almost alway had had advice when he needed it. She had been the big sister he never had.

"Hey Raven," Richard greeted her and let go of Garfield's head. "How was your summer?"

"Mm, so-so. You?"

"Pretty busy. Bruce sent me on a two month business trip to Wayne Corp's Tokyo branch."

"Wow. So that's why no one could get in touch with you."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh well. Did you get paid at least?"

"Nah. Even though I'm doing junior exec level work, he's got me down as an intern."

"Bummer."

"'Sup Rae?" BB said, jumping up after realigning his neck.

"Don't call me that, **Garfield**," she said with a smirk.

"Ouch," BB clutched his heart. "That hurts."

"Whatever," she finished, just as Vic caught up with them.

"Hey Raven. Look's like everybody's here."

"Pretty much." Richard checked his watch. "Oh crap, school starts in ten minutes."

"What!? I don't even have my schedule yet!" BB freaked.

"Me neither. Man, I don't wanna start school with a detention for being late," Victor moaned. Raven sighed.

"You guys are hopeless. Here." She gave each of them a piece of paper. "I already got your schedules for you."

"Sweet! Raven, you rock!" Garfield tried to give Raven a hug, only to be stiff armed before he could reach.

"Don't push it Gar (she couldn't bring herself to call him BB; she thought it was retarded). Now come on. Let's get to class." With that, Raven turned and marched towards the building. Grinning, Richard, Victor, and Garfield all followed suit. As they reached the main building, Victor spoke up,

"So, I hear we got a new student coming in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I didn't actually get to introduce all the characters yet. I figured this would be a good place to end chapter one. Please R & R, and don't be too hard. This is my first submission.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I've got update number 2 right here, and three is on the way. Enjoy (and if I need legal stuff, I don't own these people and places).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: First Encounter

Richard walked into his homeroom class and looked around. On one hand, he was kinda disappointed that none of his good friends were in the same class. On the other hand, at least there were some people that he liked. For example, sitting in the middle of a group of girls was Roy Harper, aka "Speedy." He was a pretty fast guy on the track team, but the real reason for his nickname was that he held the record for dating the most girls in one month (17 to be exact).

There was also Karen Beecher, captain of the cheerleading squad and a prime example of the "alpha female" mentality. Richard had long suspected she and Victor had something going on, but so far hadn't seen anything to say otherwise. Maybe there really wasn't anything.

"_Yeah, and BB'll start acting his age."_

Besides these obvious people, Richard was only slightly familiar with everyone else. Most of the girls would steal a peak at him, and then giggle to their friends, probably saying something that would make Richard turn red in the face. The guys would say "Hi" or give him a friendly smile, but Richard always felt that most guys found him slightly intimidating.

"_Maybe it's being the son of a billionaire," _he thought. _"Or it could be the shades. The shades are pretty B.A._"

He was about to take his seat when he noticed one more person. He was way in the back of the room, sitting right in the corner where he was least likely to be noticed. Xavier Redd. Though he looked like any relaxed, laid back teenager, there was something about him that made Richard… not nervous, but wary. Definitely wary. Maybe it was the fact that his smile, cool and self confident, never slipped. Or maybe it was the rumors of things that Xavier Redd did on the weekends; nothing confirmed, but there were rumors. Whatever it was, Richard was hesitant to get too close to him.

He had just sat down when Roy noticed him and came over.

"Richard! How's it going?"

"Hey Roy. How's your summer been?

"Not bad. "Hey, listen." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Have you heard about the new student?"

"Yeah, just rumors though." The whole classroom seemed to be talking about some new kid joining them in their senior year. Not unheard of, but definitely not normal.

"I heard that it's a girl." Roy grinned like a shark that's seen a fat kid in deep water. "And she's supposed to be **hot**."

Richard had heard that. He'd also heard that the new student was a seven foot tall Russian behemoth recruited to play football. Then he'd heard that the new student was a seven year old genius who had advanced mankind's understanding of quantum physics. Rumors tend to get exaggerated.

"You know, nobody's even seen this person yet. **She** could very well be a **he**." Roy looked slightly crestfallen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Then Roy noticed another group of girls coming in and ran over to "work his magic" as he liked to call it. Roy was slightly ADD about these things.

The bell rang and the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Alright class," she said with a heavy accent. "Sit down and shut up." Everybody did as they were told. Talking still went on (when do high school kids ever really shut up?) but to a much quieter degree. Madame Rouge, their homeroom supervisor and French teacher was a well known hard-ass. Nobody wanted to get on her bad side. "First order of business. The new student will be in our homeroom class and will be needing a guide to show her around school."

"_So it is a girl_." Richard glanced over at Roy, but apparently he hadn't heard; he was too busy talking to the girls sitting on either side of him.

"Is anyone who willing to volunteer to take care of the new student?" Richard looked around: nobody moved. It's one thing to be nice to the new kid. It's another to play baby-sitter. Seeing as nobody would do anything, Richard sighed and held up his hand.

"Very well." Madame Rouge opened the door and waved for somebody to come in. "Richard, I would like you to meet Ms. Kori Anders."

Later on in life, Richard would look back and see this act of volunteering as the best decision he ever made.

Kori walked into the room and every single guy in there went slack jawed. "_God, she's gorgeous,_" Richard thought, his mouth hanging slightly open as well. Kori, while modestly dressed in a lavender blouse and ankle-length white skirt, couldn't hide the fact that she had the curves of a very feminine body. Her long auburn hair was waist-length and incredibly silky and shiny. When she turned her head, her hair caught the light and looked as if it were made of liquid fire. Kori wore makeup, but only very faintly; it was just enough to accent the features of her face as well as her remarkably large green eyes that glittered like emeralds. Those were probably her best features, those eyes. "_They're beautiful. I could just sit here and look at those eyes…"_

"Richard!" Madame Rouge's harsh voice snapped Richard out of his day-dream. "Come here and introduce yourself." Richard got up and walked to the front of the class, gave his super-cool-amazing-award-winning-smile-that-makes-girls-fall-over-in-a-dead-faint smile (yeah ladies, you know what I'm talking about) and said.

"Hey. The names Richard Grayson. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his right hand for a shake.

"Hello Richard. It is wonderful to be meeting you." Kori flashed her smile. Now, some people have good smiles, and some people have great smiles. Kori's was phenomenal. It was like a little kid who's smiling at seeing their favorite grandparents: completely happy, completely carefree, and, in Richard's mind, completely adorable.

"Alright. You have met one another. Now sit down." Madame Rouge pushed them both towards the desks. As Richard walked back, now with Kori following right along, he saw Roy, girls completely forgotten, give him the "you-are-such-a-lucky-bastard" death glare. Richard just gave him a cocky grin as if to say, "_Yeah, __ain't__ it the truth?_"

They sat down and Madame Rouge began to make announcements about the upcoming year, but Richard and Kori, engaged in a hushed conversation, didn't hear a word.

"So, Kori, where you from?"

"Tamaran. It is a small country east of Poland."

"European huh? Well why'd you come all the way to the US for high school?"

"My guardian, Uncle Galfore, wishes me to learn the American culture to help with the running of our family's business."

"Really? What business is that?" Kori seemed hesitant to speak.

"I do not wish to speak of it; it may… complicate things?" Richard nodded.

"Alright. You don't need to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Thank you Richard." Kori flashed him another amazing smile.

"_I've got to learn what she likes so I can get her to smile more often."_ Richard returned the smile. They continued chatting about different things. They compared class schedules and found out that the two of them had English, Economics, and a free period together. Richard then gave her a crash course on the different teachers at Jump City High."

"Government's taught by Mr. Mod. He's a little crazy; he can't stop talking about England and how it's so much better than the US. Just learn about Parliament and stuff, cause that's the only stuff he tests you on. And Dr. Light's probably just as crazy. He used to be some big shot professor, but some accident involving lasers and chemicals ended up with him blowing up an entire science lab." Kori giggled, and Richard grinned; he liked hearing Kori laugh. It was almost musical, like silver wind chimes moving in a gentle summer breeze: light and warm.

"Glorious. Tell me, are there any other teachers that I may wish to take note of?" Richard's grin faded.

"Yeah, Mr. Slade."

"Slade?"

"He's the high school principle. Totally sadistic jerk." Slade was ex-military or something, and his right eye was always behind a patch. Though he never raised his voice, Slade could scare anyone; even hard-core delinquents knew to be careful around him. Richard didn't get along with Mr. Slade, ever since they'd first met. It was just plain creepy and unnatural the way he could intimidate students just by glancing at them. "Be careful around him."

"Very well. I shall be wary of the principle."

"Right." Richard relaxed. "Well, that's about everyone. After homeroom, I'll introduce you to Vic, BB, and Raven. They'll love ya, trust me."

"Thank you Richard. It is wonderful to have met a friend like you on the first day."

"_Friends_." Richard thought about it; ever since they'd met, they hadn't stopped talking. Richard liked talking to Kori, and Kori seemed to enjoy their conversation just as much. In fact, they gelled together so well that it just felt natural hanging out with Kori. "_Huh. I guess we already are friends." _Richard liked the thought, so he smiled and said,

"No problem. What are friends for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this chapter's done. Number 3 should be up in a day or so. I've got it written and everything, just need to edit and load it. R & R please, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Grazie.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I got Chapter 3 up a lot faster than I thought I could! I rule! And also, thanks for all the positive feedback I've gotten. You guys rock!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: School Day

After homeroom let out, students were given five minutes to get to their next class. In the halls, Richard saw Garfield, Victor, and Raven, the boys arguing about food and Raven standing there rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling ya, we need to go to the grand opening of Mighty Pete's Mega Barbecue!" Victor was an avid meat eater. "First hundred customers get a half rack of ribs FREE!"

"Dude! You know I'm a vegetarian!" Garfield had a strong affinity to animals, and as a result, ate almost nothing but fruits, vegetables, and of course, tofu. "I say we go to Sam's. They have a great veggie platter."

"Yeah, and nothing else! Seriously, if you wanna eat that rabbit food, fine by be, but I am **not** gonna live on broccoli and," Victor shuddered, "tofu." Raven was getting impatient.

"Can we** please** just decide on something and get this over with?"

"Ahem." All three turned to see Richard standing there with Kori.

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce you to Kori Anders. She's here from Europe and..." Garfield jumped forward.

"Europe? Sweet! I've always wanted to meet a European dude, er, dudette. Nice to meet you, the name's Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar, or BB. It's my nickname cause…" Garfield was cut off when Raven smacked him in the back of the head.

"You talk too much." She turned to Kori. "So you're the new girl, huh?"

"Yes, but Richard here has been most friendly in making me feel welcomed here."

"Well, if Dick likes you, then you must be alright." She held out a hand. "Raven Roth."

"Thank you friend Raven! You are most kind!" Kori completely ignored the hand and grabbed up Raven in a massive bear hug. Raven looked at Richard over Kori's shoulder as if to say,"_You've__ got to be kidding me."_ Richard shrugged apologetically.

Kori let go of Raven and moved up to Victor. She had to crane her head to make eye contact.

"And who may you be, large friend of Richard?"

"Victor Stone. It's nice to meet you little lady." He held out a hand and Kori shook it. Victor winced.

"Wow. Little lady, big handshake."

"Alright," Richard said. "Now that we're all introduced, I assume that we're arguing about where to go for lunch?" BB and Victor nodded.

"Why don't we just go for pizza? Mike's New York Deli's always a good choice." Victor shrugged.

"Eh, why not. I can always go for a meat-lovers."

"What? No way! Were getting a veggie pizza!" Seeing as the two boys would continue arguing indefinitely, the other's left for their next classes. En route, Kori asked,

"Richard? What is a pizza?" Richard froze.

"Kori, you've never had a pizza?" She shook her head.

"I have always lived in Tamaran, and life was very," she paused to think of a word. "Sheltered." Richard started cracking up.

"I am sorry for lacking in the knowledge of American life" Kori looked slightly hurt, and Richard stopped laughing.

"No Kori, I'm sorry. It's just surprising, that's all. I don't think I've ever met somebody who's never had pizza before." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll love it." Kori thought for a moment, then smiled and said,

"Very well. After the school day is completed, we shall journey to Mike's for consumption of the pizza." Richard grinned; her English was a little odd, but that was just one of the qualities Kori had that made her so endearing.

"Excellent. Now let's get to class."

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and uneventfully. Well, relatively uneventfully. English went by without a hitch, though their teacher did look confused by Kori's interesting use of the English language. Then they separated and went to some rather interesting classes: Mr. Mod decided to teach Government by dressing up as a judge, powdered wig included, and accuse all his students of treason to "king and country". Gar had almost started a riot in math when Alan Waters, the pretty-boy captain of the swimming team, stepped on a spider, and Victor broken a table and a cabinet full of beakers when he and Gerald Knarck had started an impromptu football game in Chemistry. Fortunately, everyone survived to the last period of the day: Richard and Kori's free period.

During this time, some students do homework, some study, and some just hang out. Most, however, head for the student lounge. This was a place with vending machines, comfortable chairs, and even things like a pool table. It was a good place to hang out when you had nothing better to do.

When they got there, Kori saw Karen Beecher and some other girls she had met throughout the day, and went to greet them. This left Richard to himself, and to the one thing he always did when he came here: ping pong.

Richard liked playing ping pong, and he was good at it. Since his freshman year, he had a standing record of 145:0; he was unstoppable. Of course, this just made everyone determined to beat him, and people had already gathered to challenge the king of the table.

One by one, challengers came up, and one by one, Richard delivered the smack down. In a matter of minutes, he was done, and was just about to head to the pool table when one more voice spoke up.

"Richard, would you like to play the ping pong one more time?" It was Kori.

"You sure? I'll warn you, I'm pretty good." Kori smirked (has a little attitude, doesn't she?)

"Do not worry about me. I shall be victorious." Richard gave a condescending smile.

"Really? Alright then, here we go." He lightly served the ball to Kori, trying to be nice.

_ Whap! Smack!_ The ball nailed the corner of the table and sailed off. One point Kori. Richard was stunned. Had that been a fluke? He stared at Kori, who just smirked back. He served again, this time even harder. Repeat, and one more point for Kori.

Richard knew he was good, but soon he was doing all he could to stay alive. Soon the entire room had gathered to watch Richard get his but handed to him. They stayed in a wide circle though, after Richard once did a flying dive to get a particularly nasty angle.

The rules said play first to twenty-one. The score ended at twenty-one : six. Kori had dethroned the king.

"Thank you friend Richard, that was a most wonderful game." Kori gave him one of her sweet-little-girl smiles, and practically skipped off. Richard could only stare in disbelief at the major owning he had just received.

"Dude, you just got killed," one person said.

"Yeah, I know."

"_But somehow, __It doesn't__ feel as bad as I thought it would.__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's Chapter 3. Did you enjoy it? If you did, write a review for it. I love reviews. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Grazie to all.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here's Chapter 4. I think it may be a little longer than the others, but it's good. On this one, I tried to do a story from Starfire / Kori's point of view. Don't know whether it works, but I hope it gives a more balanced sense of the relationship. Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Pizza and Kitten

Kori was thrilled. Her first day had gone remarkably well; in a matter of hours, she had already made three good friends and one great friend.

"Richard Grayson," she murmured to herself. Usually, she didn't think anything of fate and good luck, but now, after being able to meet him on the first day, she was reconsidering it. At first glance, he had been slightly intimidating. He was so cool, with his spiked hair and leather jacket, and mysterious too, the way his eyes were hidden by his sleek reflective shades; she hadn't known what to think. And the fact that he was so good looking that her breath caught in her chest when she saw him didn't help either.

But then he had introduced himself, smiled, and all her apprehensions had vanished.

"_X'hal, his smile was marvelous_," she thought. It was friendly and kind, like one where somebody says, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," but in a good way. Then he had shown her around school, introduced her to his friends, and even invited her to eat with them. All in half a school day.

"This has been a most glorious day," and Kori smiled to herself as she put away her books in her locker. When she closed it, she saw Victor waving to her from down the hall.

"Hey, let's go! Everyone's already outside." Kori was so excited, she practically ran down the hall to meet them.

In the parking lot, Richard was leaning on his motorcycle, watching as BB tried to convince Raven to ride on his moped.

"Come on, Raven! Just give it a try! I promise you that if you try it, you'll love it."

"Not a chance, Gar." Raven stood with her arms crossed, a stubborn look on her face.

"Please?" and Garfield gave her his famous puppy dog eyes. Even as a senior, he could pull it off well, with the wide, almost teary eyes and quivering lower lip. Raven, for just one second, looked like she might give in. Then she snapped out of it.

"No. Me and Kori'll ride with Victor. You and Richard can meet us over at Mike's." Without another word, she climbed into Victor's back seat and buckled up.

Garfield sighed, climbed onto his moped, and revved it up. Actually, revving didn't really describe it, because the putt putt sound didn't nearly match the motorcycle's loud roaring as Richard started it off.

"Alright, we'll meet over there. See you guys in a bit." As he sped off, Kori watched him go, until Victor cleared his throat.

"Ahem. You coming?" Kori turned around to get into Victor's car and gasped.

"Victor. This is your car?" Kori had just noticed the amazing machine: sleek, graphically designed to perfection in light blue and silver, and throbbing with power from what sounded like enough horses to pull a train.

"Yup!" Victor smiled proudly. "Designed her myself. V12 engine, fuel injecting boosters, top of the line computer navigation system, and…" he pulled out his keys and pushed a button, where the entire car began vibrating from an almost painfully loud stereo system, even from the outside. "A sound system loud enough to knock your socks off."

"Glorious!"

"Yup. She's my baby."

Kori jumped into the car where a slightly dazed and incredibly annoyed Raven glared at Victor.

"Was that really necessary? I think I've gone deaf in my left ear."

"Heh, sorry Raven." Victor climbed in and they sped off.

In a matter of minutes, the three reached the pizza parlor. They walked in to see Richard and BB with two fresh boxes of pizza at a booth.

"Yo! Those better not both be veggies."

"Relax Vic, this one's got pepperoni, sausage, and bacon on it."

"Alright!" Victor sat down next to Richard, who was next to Garfield, and immediately began eating. Kori sat down next to Raven and picked up a slice of pizza, eyeing it curiously.

"So this is the pizza?"

Yeah. Why don't you take a bite?" Kori took a small nibble of the tip of pizza. Instantly her eyes widened and shone with a light of rapturous joy.

"Glorious!" Kori practically inhaled her pizza and was starting on her second piece before even Victor did.

Soon, all five teens were talking, eating, laughing, and occasionally fighting over an especially good slice of pizza. Kori was incredibly happy: these people accepted her and she instantly felt like one of the group.

Yes, everyone was happy and enjoying life; that is, until someone else decided to join them.

"OH RICHIE-POO!" Kori winced.

"_To whom does that loud and rather obnoxious voice belong?" _Richard groaned.

"Great. Just what I need; Kitten Moth." Kori turned in her seat and saw a very blonde and very pink girl, from her obscenely pink T-shirt with sparkly pink sequins, to her pink extra-short mini-skirt, pink flip flops, and pink handbag, walk over.

"Hello Richie-poo!" She flashed him a smile showing her mouth of very white, almost plastic looking teeth (with all the whitening she'd done to them, the plastic thing might not be an exaggeration). She didn't bother saying hi to everyone else.

"Ooh, pizza! Mind if I join you?" She tried to squeeze past Victor, but he held firm. Everyone except Kitten knew how one-sided this relationship was.

"Actually, we're kind of full on this side," Victor said.

"Yeah, but I think there's some open space," Richard pointed over his shoulder, "wwwaaayyyy over there.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Everyone at the table winced. Kitten somehow made her laugh more annoying than her loud voice, and that was saying something. "Oh Richie, you're so funny!"

"Don't call me that." Richard was not smiling.

"So anyway," Kitten continued, completely ignoring the previous statement, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me out. We have such great chemistry." She twirled some of her bleached blonde hair around her finger, obviously thinking it was cute; Kori found it revolting.

"Kitten, for the last time, I'm not going out with you."

"Awww, come on Richie." She tried to give the sad-puppy-dog eyes, but she looked more like a dead fish.

"No."

"But Richie!" she whined.

"No!"

"RICHIE!!" Her voice turned shrill and very, very loud.

"Excuse me." Kitten spun around and looked at Kori for the first time. She was not pleased.

"Who are you?" she snapped.

"I am Kori Anders, and I believe that Richard has made clear that he does not wish to do the 'going out', so if you would please…"

"Shut up!" Kitten was turning beet red. "Who do you think you are? Me and Richard are made for each other, and no two-bit slut like you is going to get in my way!"

"_Slut? She dares to call me a slut? Me? I have been nothing but polite to this, this __**creature**__! And she dares to insult me like this?"_ Kori's eyes, which usually sparkled with joy and delight, now took on a dangerous and slightly frightening glint. Kori was just about to stand up and challenge Kitten to Tamaranian Death Combat, when Raven spoke up.

"Oh, would you look at the time? Richard, didn't you say you were going to go to the gym today?" She turned to Garfield. "And you said you were going to give me a ride on your moped. I guess Victor should just take Kori home… right?"

There was about half-a second of dead silence, then everybody rushed to get up in a torrent of excuses.

"Oh yeah, gym, right. Do need to stay in shape you know."

"C'mon Kori, your cab awaits."

"Sweet! Let's go Raven! You're gonna love Betsy!"

Five seconds after Raven had spoken, everybody was gone, leaving a confused, dazed, and very red Kitten to scream at an empty booth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside, everyone, especially Richard, breathed a huge sigh of relief. He grinned and said,

"Raven, what would we do without you?"

"You'd probably end up agreeing to go out with Kitten just to get her to shut up." Richard shuddered.

"Not in a million years." Richard then noticed how Kori: her eyes were flashing and her hands were knotted into fists.

"Hey Kori, you alright?"

"No, I am most certainly not 'all right'! That Kitten dares to insult me like that! Why, if I were home in Tamaran, I would…" Richard put a hand on Kori's shoulder.

"Relax. That's just Kitten. Basically, ignoring absolutely everything she says and does is the best way to go." He smiled. "Oh, and thanks for trying to get her off me back there." Kori smiled. Being thanked by Richard gave her an immense feeling of satisfaction.

BB then walked over to Raven, looking at her mischievously.

"So… you ready to take Betsy for a little spin." Raven rolled her eyes.

"No. Vic's giving me a ride home like he usually does. Right after he drops off Kori."

"You gonna be all right?" Richard was basically the leader of the group, and as a result, he sort felt responsible for his friends' wellbeing. Kori liked this about him.

"_He truly cares for his friends. It is most pleasing to have a friend like him._"

"Yes, the place I will be staying is not far. Victor shall hopefully not be inconvenienced by my person."

"Not a problem Kori. Glad to help."

"Alright. Well, if nobody needs me, I'll be going at the gym. See y'all later." Richard hopped on his bike, popped a wheelie to show off, and drove off. Gar, looking slightly disappointed, followed much more slowly on his moped.

"Alright Kori, where can I take you?" Kori grabbed her back pack and rummaged around.

"Here," she handed Victor a slip of paper. "I believe this is the location where I will be staying for the moment."

"Well let's see here…" Victor looked down, then went completely bug eyed. He waved Raven over and showed her the sheet of paper.

"Hey Raven. Is this address what I think it is?" Raven looked at her paper, and her eyes widened too.

"Yeah, I think it is." They looked at each other, then Victor grinned wickedly at Kori.

"Well, let's get going!" He practically ran to the car.

"Wait!" Kori ran after him, slightly worried. "Will there be a problem with my place of living?"

"Nope, no trouble at all." Victor's grin grew even wider. "In fact, I think life around here just got a lot more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huzzah! Chapter 4 is complete! Did you enjoy it? Chapter 5's written, and I'll post it as soon as possible. It's a bit shorter, but it's sweet. You'll see what I mean ; D. R & R, and tell all your friends about the amazing story you just read. Yaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, here's Chapter 5. It's short, and so is Chapter 6, so I'll post them together. I could have made them one chapter, but I liked the 5 ending so much I had to split them. This one kind of explains what Victor was laughing about in Chapter 4, and Chapter 6 will clear everything up. Read, and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: What Are You Doing Here?

Richard Grayson did go to the gym, but not in way normal people think of the gym. Being the son of a billionaire did have its perks, and one of them was a completely stocked gym with enough equipment to rival any professional outlet. It had machines of every sort, free weights of all kinds, a swimming pool, and even a large studio that could serve as a dojo.

When Richard got home, he parked his bike in the massive garage and went straight to the basement gym. There, he got changed into his workout clothes and turned the sound system on to full blast rock and roll. The music helped distract him from other thoughts so he could concentrate on his workout.

For almost an hour and a half, Richard worked like a maniac. He did a quick two mile warm up on the tread mills and then did a light weight training session. Then, after weights, he spent almost an hour practicing Wushu, Taichi, and Wing Chun. Bruce insisted on this, claiming these martial arts were the perfect blend of physical training, health improvement, and practical use. Richard was happy to comply, since if he kept this practice up, Bruce went easy on him with the business work from Wayne Corp.

Finally, Richard finished his training. He had long since taken off his shirt, and seeing as how he was slick with sweat, didn't bother putting it back on (he did put his shades back on, though). He turned off the stereo and headed up to the kitchen.

If he hadn't been so tired, he would have paid more attention to his surrounding. If he had been paying attention, he would have heard Bruce talking to someone in the kitchen, where he was heading for a drink. And if he had heard the conversation, he most definitely would **not** have walked in. But he did.

"Oh, hey Bruce, I…" Stunned silence. With the music blaring, Richard hadn't heard anybody arrive, but somebody had. A very big somebody. Standing in the kitchen, talking with Bruce, was the largest man Richard had ever seen. Standing at least seven feet tall, he was wider than a refrigerator and looked like he was carved out of granite. His size alone made him slightly frightening and the shave head, flaming red beard, and hard, dark eyes with a wicked scar across his face didn't help the impression either. Yup, definitely a very intimidating person.

"So, I take it this is your son." His voice rumbled like distant artillery fire on a battlefield.

"Yes, yes he is. Richard, I'd like you to meet CEO of Sholvac Industries and future partner of Wayne Corp Mr. Borren." Richard immediately offered his hand, which Mr. Borren engulfed in his own in a firm shake.

"A pleasure to meet you sir. I'm sorry for my appearance. If I had known that we were having company, I'd have dressed more appropriately." Richard was doing what he could to salvage the first impression he had killed. He knew Sholvac Industries was a European powerhouse, the equivalent of Wayne Corp in its own sphere. A partnership between the two, possibly even a merger would easily make them the most influential companies in the world."

"Hmm. He is rather polite, despite his appearance. Perhaps he is not as uncouth as I first thought." Richard could almost hear Bruce's sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear it. Richard, Mr. Borren has brought his ward, the next in line to inherit Sholvac Industries over to lean a little more about American culture and life before the merger. She will be staying with us for the remainder of the year."

"_Funny. I think I've heard that somewhere before. Somewhere recently._"

"Alright. So when do I meet her?"

"Actually, Alfred's helping her get settled in right now. She should be here momentarily." Suddenly, Alfred appeared at the door and said,

"Master Bruce, the young mistress has arrived." A girl came from behind Alfred and entered the room. She stared at Richard. Richard stared right back.

"Ah, excellent. Allow me to introduce…"

"Richard?!"

"Kori?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, yes. I love dropping plot twists at the end. But don't worry, Chapter 6 will clear all this up. So, for now, R & R please. I like reviews a lot. They make me happy. Merci!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ah, So That's How It Is

Flashback:

_"Here we are Kori, Wayne Manor." Kori stared at the massive estate, rather impressed by its size and grandeur. Her house back in Tamaran had been large, but not __**this**__ large._

_"Thank you Victor for your help."_

_"Not a problem. Just answer me this."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Umm… Why are you here?"_

_"Oh." She blushed a little, slightly embarrassed. "My Uncle is head of a… rather large company, and wishes to do business with Mr. Wayne. So, as a show of good will, Mr. Wayne has allowed me to stay with him for this year so that I may attend the American high school."_

_"Hold on. You're saying that you're going to __**live **__here?"_

_Kori looked puzzled. "Yes?" Then she remembered. "Oh, and please do not tell Richard. I would not want him thinking I am the 'strange'." Victor chuckled._

_"No worries, Kori. See you later." After seeing Kori walk in the front door, he drove off, saying to Raven, "Though somehow I think Richard'll find out soon enough."_

End flashback:

"Kori! What are you doing here?"

"I am staying at the Wayne Manor this year for business purposes. What are you doing here?"

"I live here! Bruce Wayne is my adopted father!"

"What?"

"Yeah! ... Wait. Kori, **you're** the heiress to Sholvac Industries?"

"Yes! And you are the heir to Wayne Corp?"

"Yeah! Didn't you know?"

"No! Did you not know my position with Sholvac?"

"I really had no idea!" Richard and Kori stared at each other again, and then broke out laughing. Richard then turned to Mr. Borren.

"So, I take it that Mr. Borren is…."

"My uncle, Galfore Borren. He has cared for me ever since I was very young."

Bruce stared at them, confused by the high paced and convoluted conversation.

"You two… know each other?"

"Yes! Richard and I have met this morning during the homeroom class! He was most kind in showing me the ways of American high school, introduced me to his friends, and even introducing me the pizza! The Kitten was rather horrible, but the experience was most enjoyable none the less."

"What is this horrible Kitten you speak of? And what is this pizza?" Galfore looked slightly confused.

"Pizza is a most delightful American food, Uncle Galfore! We must venture to the Mike's and eat of it. You are sure to love the taste as much as I have!"

"Hold on a second Kori, I just thought of something," Richard said. "When you said you didn't want to talk about your business this morning, that was because…" He let his sentence hang, and Kori blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"I apologize for not informing you sooner. In my country, I have always been treated rather differently because of my wealth, and I wished to experience the high school as a 'normal' person. I was afraid that if you knew I was rather, um, 'well off', that you would…"

"…Treat you differently than if you weren't totally loaded. Don't worry Kori. As the son of Bruce Wayne, I completely understand where you're coming from." Kori seemed to relax, and smiled.

"Yes. However, if I had been aware that you were the heir to the Wayne fortune, I would not have been so hesitant to speak."

At this point, Bruce, who finally caught up on what had been happening, retook charge of the situation.

"Well, I guess there's no need for more introductions since we obviously all know each other. Richard, why don't you help Kori carry the last of her bags to her room? Then give her a tour of the house."

"Sure thing Bruce. C'mon Kori, your pack mule awaits," he said with an exaggerated bow.

"Of course. This way please, Mr. Mule." Kori giggled and led the way, Richard following behind. When they left the kitchen, Bruce turned to Galfore. He spoke, but now in a lower, more hushed tone.

"So, did you tell her?"

"No. You?"

"No, not yet."

"Hmmm. When do you think we should?"

"I was thinking about giving them a couple of months. Let them get more familiar with each other."

"They seem rather familiar already." Galfore grunted. True, he thought Richard was a nice boy, but he had raised Kori since she was three and her parents had died. As a result, he had all of the paternal instincts of a real father, and one of them was that no boy, no matter how rich, well-bred, or polite, would **ever** be good enough for **his** little girl. Bruce understood this and laughed.

"Relax. I would hope that they get along well, or this would never work."

"Perhaps." Silence. Then, "I suppose you will make the announcement?"

"Yes. Most likely at the New Year's Gala I'll be hosting. All the head of both our companies will be there, and there'll be plenty of media coverage for it."

"Good, good. Will you be telling them our decision before that time?" Bruce thought for a moment.

"No, probably not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you have it! The mysteries and shocks of Chapters 4 and 5 are all revealed. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Oh, and about the end of Chapter 6, don't worry about it. It could be another several chapters before that gets all explained. Anyway, R & R, and thanks for everything. Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, since my last two updates were kind of short, I'm making up for it with a nice, long one. This is the first real hint of anything more than friendship between the two. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Goodbyes and Awkwardness

Meanwhile, Richard and Kori were taking two rather large suitcases upstairs. Richard, always being the gentleman, led the way with the larger bag, but even the smaller one probably weighed at least fifty pounds. He was thusly surprised to see Kori carrying the suitcase with very little difficulty at all.

"_Wow. She's a whole lot stronger than she looks."_

Kori, meanwhile, who was walking behind Richard, was taking in the sights, and I don't mean the ones from the mansion. Richard still hadn't put a shirt on, and as a result, Kori was able to admire his broad shoulders and well muscled back.

"_X'hal, his physique is amazing!"_ Richard wasn't large. He stood about five nine, and from outwards appearances was thin. However, his clothes only served to cover the hard, well-defined muscles that daily physical training gave him. Kori was impressed, and couldn't help but recall his six pack abs and chiseled pecs. Of course, Kori was rather prudish about such things, and blushed a faint red at her thoughts.

At the top of the stairs, Richard turned to see Kori's pink cheeks.

"You okay? That bag wasn't too heavy was it?" Kori was startled; she had been lost in her own world, and having Richard bring her out of it made it made her blush even harder.

"Oh no Richard! All is well!" She hurried to walk ahead so Richard would not see her flushed cheeks.

"Alright… so where will you be staying?" Kori took some deep breaths and compose herself.

"Your butler Alfred said that it would be in the Rose Suite."

"Really? That's right down the hall from my room!"

"Truly? Wonderful! We shall have the pleasure of each other's company very often!" The two laughed as they headed down the hall.

Opening the door, Richard and Kori dragged the bags into the Rose Suite. It was a truly magnificent room: everything was decorated in wooden browns and variations on the color red: the soft carpet on the floor was a deep crimson, the drapes on the floor length windows were sunset hued, and the bed coverings were the soft shades of tropical coral (very different from the obnoxiously loud hot pink Kitten wore). All of the elegant furniture, from the night table, to the desk, to the four poster canopy bed were made with beautifully polished rosewood. The room was even equipped with a plasma screen TV the newest, top of the line desktop computer; Alfred had thought of everything.

"Well, this is your room. Do you like it?"

"It is wonderful Richard! It is very much like my old room back in Tamaran!"

"Excellent! I'm going to take a quick shower, and then I'll show you the rest of the house alright?"

"Very well Richard. I shall await your return." Richard left and closed the door behind him. This left Kori to look around. She opened the closet and saw that it was large walk-in sized with a three way mirror at one end; not only that, but Alfred had miraculously managed to hang up all the clothes from the other suitcases in the time they had been downstairs.

She sat on the bed and was delighted to feel that there was a large downy comforter and satiny sheets on a marshmallow soft mattress. She fell in love with it. On top of the bed, there was also a mess of no less than twenty pillows, and Kori giggled like a little child as she dove in and buried herself amongst their delightful fluffiness.

Amidst the sea of pillows, Kori heard a knocking at her door. Peeking out of her pile of pillows, she saw her uncle Galfore open the door and peek in.

"Kori? Are you in here?" Kori, still almost neck deep in pillows, smiled and said,

"Yes Uncle Galfore, though much of me is buried under these delightful cushions." Galfore saw this, and his usually hard, unyielding eyes softened in genuine affection.

"Ah Kori, you're smile never ceases to bring joy to this old heart." He sat down on the bed, and the mattress groaned under the extra weight. "Kori, you know that after today, I will be leaving for Tamaran. I am still needed there, and so you will be in America all alone. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Uncle Galfore. Richard has been a most wonderful friend, and Raven, and Victor and the BB as well. Don't worry. I am sure I will be fine." Galfore smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Very well my little bumgorf. I must leave now; Mr. Wayne and I have business to finish." He got up from the bed and walked to the door, then turned around. "But, if you ever feel lonely, or wish to see your parents again, remember this; the brightest stars in the sky are you're loved ones watching over you. Do not forget that, Starfire." That was his pet name for her; ever since she had been small, she had been full of life and joy, like the brightest flame in the brightest star in heaven. Kori loved that name, and knew that whenever her uncle called her that, he cared for her very deeply.

"Thank you Uncle Galfore. I shall miss you dearly."

"Goodbye." And with that, he closed the door and left.

Kori heard the car pull away, and one small tear formed in the corner of her eye. She quickly brushed it away and shook her head, as if trying to shake out bad thoughts.

"_No, I will not cry. I must be brave if I am to stay in America, and I must for the sake of my people and my family. And besides," _she thought pleasantly, _"I have already met a good friend Richard. Life here shall not be difficult at all!"_ Buoyed by these positive thoughts, Kori got up to continue inspecting her room. It wasn't until now that she realized she had yet to see the bathroom.

Like the rest of her quarters, the bathroom was nothing short of extraordinary. Everything was made of pearly white marble, from the bathtub with large fluffy cream colored towels stacked neatly next to it, to the tiles, and to the elegant sink and counter. The counter was stocked with a almost every conceivable kind of cosmetic: lipstick in about twenty different shades, blushes and bronzers of all tints and hues, eye shadow, lip gloss, and so much more (Alfred, you never cease to amaze me). Yes, the bathroom would not have looked out of place in a five star hotel's presidential suite, or even a French palace.

Kori was just about to further examine her array of cosmetics, when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. There, next to the shower stall was a large spot. A large, brown spot. A large, brown spot that moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Richard had just climbed out of the shower. He had put on his shades (first thing he ever puts on) and wrapped a towel around his waist; he hadn't even dried off yet, when he heard the scream.

"Kori!" Without thinking, Richard ran out of his room and into the hall. At the exact same moment, Kori came flying out of **her** room and into the hall. They collided into each other and crashed to the floor. Richard had hit his head and was slightly woozy. Nevertheless, he could hear Kori's frantic screaming quite clearly.

"AAIIEEH! There is a monstrous klorbag in there! Richard! You must…"

"Klorbag?"

"A cockroach! Hurry we must bring a large can of…" Kori continued yelling, her eyes squeezed shut in fright. Richard, was still dazed, and it wasn't until he had shook his head vigorously, was he able to clear his head; he almost wished he hadn't.

"Um, Kori?"

"What?" Kori opened her eyes and looked at Richard's face. It was slightly pink. Then it turned sunburn red. And then it became a deep shade of scarlet.

"You…might wanna… get off now," he mumbled. Kori looked down.

"…Oh."

When Kori had come running out, she had knocked right into Richard. Though Richard was taller and a good bit heavier than Kori, she had come running out of pure terror of the horrible abomination in her room. As a result, Richard had been knocked flat on his butt, and Kori had fallen down face first.

Right on top of Richard.

Kori had instinctively put her hands directly in front of her to cushion her impact with Richard, and as a result, those hands were pressed against his chest, her face not three inches from his own. Not only that, Kori now realized that the only thing Richard was wearing was his bath towel. Kori's face slowly colored until it was the same shade of scarlet as Richard's.

And even though they shouldn't have, Kori and Richard started thinking certain things that were remarkably similar to one another.

"_I never knew his body was so… firm."_

_"I never knew her body was so… soft."_

Both knew they should do something: speak up, stand up, move, anything; but neither could. It was as if their brains had liquefied like melted pudding. They stayed like that for a second, a minute, maybe more. And might have actually stayed there a while longer, just staring at each other blankly, had not a certain someone walked on by.

"Master Grayson, if you and Mistress Anders wish to canoodle, please do so in the privacy of your bed chambers." Richard's head snapped up and Kori's spun around; Alfred. Instantly, Kori scrambled to her feet and started babbling almost incoherently; Richard did too, though a little more awkwardly, since he had to make sure his towel stayed on.

"Listen Alfred…"

"I am so sorry…"

"It was an accident…"

"Nothing was meant by…"

"We really didn't…"

"I merely had to…" Alfred cut them off.

"Tut tut tut. Say no more." He then walked briskly into Kori's room where they heard a loud SMACK. Alfred came back out and bowed to Kori.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Mistress Anders, but I hope you will find the room now satisfactory and infestation free." Kori mumbled a thank you, still bright red.

"And as for you, Master Richard, I shall return to my post, so you may continue with your… activities." Alfred bowed elegantly and walked off.

"_If I didn't know it was Alfred, I would have sworn he winked at me!"_ Richard, still thoroughly embarrassed, turned to Kori. Neither of them knew what to say. What would you do if you had landed in a position like that with someone and one of you was half naked? Finally, Kori broke the silence.

"Umm… Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"…Let us never mention this to anyone. Ever."

"Agreed." One more awkward moment, and they both retreated back into their rooms even faster than they had come out.

Later that night:

"Dinner is served!" Alfred yelled.

"Not hungry Alfred!"

"No thank you please!" Since that afternoon, neither one had ventured outside their room. Alfred just sighed and shook his head.

"Teenagers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yup. Thing's are starting to get interesting, eh? Chapter 8 will follow shortly. Did you like it? Tell me what you think in the reviews. I really want to improve my story, so even criticism, if it's constructive, is greatly appreciated. Origato!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I've got Chapter 8 finished now. It's a bit shorter, but it's more of a transitional chapter than a real story bit. Still, it's got some good stuff in there. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Life Goes On.

The next morning, Kori woke up slightly confused.

"_This is not my home… Oh wait, yes. I am staying at the Wayne Manor to learn about American customs. I have met Bruce Wayne and his son Richard Grayson and…"_ And then she remembered yesterday.

"_Well that was certainly… strange,"_ turning red at the thought. As she brushed her teeth and hair, she tried to reason with herself.

"_Now there is no reason to feel so embarrassed. It was merely an accident. You should not read so much into these things. I am sure Richard has forgotten all about it already. Yes, I am sure that he has, so there is no reason to feel 'the awkward' around him."_ But Kori wasn't a good liar, not even to herself.

She got dressed in a lime green shirt and capris, put on just a touch of makeup, and went downstairs for breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Richard sitting at the breakfast table, dressed as usual in his jeans and a white T-shirt, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up, and when he saw her, pinked up.

"_Well, at least I now know how he feels_."

"Morning Kori."

"Morning Richard."

"So… about yesterday," he said, looking really uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes. Well, I do not believe we need to discuss yesterday." She **really **didn't want to relive that situation, and Richard seemed to agree, because when she said this, he looked pleasantly surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. After all, it was merely an accident. It could have happened to anyone. We should merely forget it and move on." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. She must have, because Richard suddenly looked a lot more relaxed.

"Yeah. An accident." He grinned, and Kori felt the tension ease out of her as well. There, no harm done. She and Richard could go on being friends without problems. Everything would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Richard had woken up that morning, he'd been, to put it mildly, freaking out.

_"Ohmygodwhatthehell?Ican'tbelievethatactuallyhappened!WhatamIgoingtodo?" _True, it hadn't been his fault… well, not totally, but Richard was a fairly obsessive guy, and things like that just throw him for a loop.

However, after talking with Kori and seeing as how she thought nothing of it, he started to relax, which apparently made her relax, which relaxed him all the more. Yeah, Richard was now ready to forget the whole issue.

"So Kori. Do you want some breakfast? Alfred's making some right now."

"Certainly. But first, I am rather thirsty. Perhaps there are beverages that I may partake of?"

"Sure. There's a bunch of stuff in the fridge. Help yourself." Richard returned his attention to the newspaper and Kori went to help herself to the fridge. It was well stocked with sodas, sports drinks, beers (for Bruce. he is an adult you know), and juices. However, Kori could not find anything that appealed to her, until she saw a small yellow bottle.

Richard heard Kori sit down across from him.

"Did you find something you like?"

"Yes Richard. This tangy yellow beverage is most appealing."

"That's nice." He kept reading the paper until it hit him. "_Wait. We don't have any yellow drinks._" He looked up from the paper and nearly gagged.

"Uh, Kori?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize that you're drinking… mustard."

"Oh, is that what it is called? It must be very popular. I only saw one bottle remaining in 'the fridge'." She held out the bottle to Richard. "Perhaps you would like some?" This time, Richard did gag.

"No thanks, really. I'm good. But, you might not want to start drinking mustard here, Kori."

"Why not?"

"You see, most people here don't drink mustard. It's more of a, condiment." Kori looked confused.

"What is a condiment?" So for the next ten minutes, Richard tried to explain how certain foods, like mustard, should only be eaten in certain situations, like on a hot dog. Kori, who apparently had a cast-iron stomach, couldn't understand this.

"But if the flavor is pleasant, why must you not eat of it when you wish?"

"It's not that it's unpleasant, it's just too strong."

"Strong? I was not aware American foods were physically active." Richard was silent, then burst out laughing."

"What is so funny Richard?" Kori was pouting at this point

"Nothing, it's just I keep forgetting you just got here and don't know everything yet."

"Why do you keep forgetting?"

"It's cause I feel like l've known you forever." Richard froze. He'd been so relaxed, he'd said more than he wanted to. Richard Grayson **never** said things like that, not even to Raven, and he really had known her forever. Kori, however, seemed to take it all in stride, and smiled widely.

"And I, you Richard. You have been a most wonderful friend and pleasant companion." Richard relaxed.

"Yeah. You too." Alfred broke what could have been an awkward silence by walking in carrying two plates with toast, sliced fruit, and omelets. He set the plates before them, and delicious aromas drifted forth.

Alfred was about to leave them, when Richard grabbed his arm.

"Hey Alfred."

"Yes, Master Richard?"

"The next time you go shopping, get a lot of mustard." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Mustard?"

"Yeah, about twenty bottles." Alfred glanced at Kori, then nodded and said,

"Very well Master Richard. By tomorrow, you shall have your mustard," and walked out. Kori looked at Richard.

"I do not understand. Why have you asked for the mustard?"

"Well, you like it don't you?"

"Yes, but I thought you said that most Americans do not drink the mustard."

"True, most people don't. But," Richard grinned, "**you** aren't most people. You're unique."

"_Crap! Went to far again!."_ Richard blushed slightly at this comment, but Kori simply smiled and began eating. What Richard didn't know was that Kori had started on her toast so she could hide the fact that she had turned red herself.

Richard and Kori quickly finished their breakfasts, then went to get their school stuff. Bruce had decided that Richard would continue riding solo to school while Alfred would drive Kori over. This way, people wouldn't always see them arriving together (hey, Bruce may be old, but he had been a high schooler once; he knew how rumors got started) Richard drove off on his motorcycle, then Kori and Alfred followed after.

So life went on. Richard went to school and Kori went to school. They hung out with friends, complained about teachers, and worried about tests. High school life went on, and for all intents and purposes, the very awkward incident that happened between them was forgotten. But in the back of each teen's mind, from that very incident, a little voice was born. It didn't speak very loudly (yet), but it started talking all the same:

_"You know you liked it."_

_"You know you liked it."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's Chapter 8 for you. Chapter 9 will be longer, and it's gonna be about a good old fashioned pool party. Wonderful stuff coming up next. Until then, R & R please. Oh yeah, and one more thing. Does anybody out there know of a good TT artist? I think it'd be really cool to see a picture of Robin and Starfire as Bonnie and Clyde, but haven't found one yet. If anyone sees one, or knows anyone willing to draw one, let me know. Duo Xie!


	9. Chapter 9

So... yeah. I'm back. Sorry for all the people who were expecting more updates much sooner. Stuff just happened and I forgot that I even had a story up (I put up a bit more on my profile so I wouldn't bore you with it here). So without further ado, I give you the long overdue, next installment of my story. Enjoy!

P.S. I still don't own the characters. I just write about them.

Chapter 9: Planning for Operation Waterworks

"Dude, it's sooooooo hot!" BB whimpered as he panted like a dog sprawled out across a bench.

It was right at the end of September, and for all intents and purposes, the fall season was about to start. Unfortunately, the mother of all heat waves had struck Jump City a week ago, raising temperatures up to sweltering summer levels.

And the heat was starting to take its toll as people grew increasingly irritable under the hot weather. Madame Rouge was stricter than usual, Professor Light threatened to blow kids up if they didn't keep quiet, and Principle Slade had reduced no less than three students to tears in the last twenty four hours. Even the five friends were getting on each other's nerves as they sat under the shade of a large tree during their lunch break, trying to cool off in more ways than one.

"Will you please stop whining?" Raven snapped, her irritation from the heat adding edge to her words. " It's pointless to complain about things you can't change."

"But it's sooooooo…" BB began, but Richard cut him short.

"BB, just drop it, will you?" Richard shot at him as he sipped on a rapidly warming soda in a vain attempt to cool down.

"Please friends. Let us not have the bickering, yes?" Kori tried playing the peace maker, but even the normally bubbly, optimistic girl sounded flat and tired.

"Hate to admit it, but BB's right," Victor added. "We gotta find a way to cool off before we bite each other's head's off."

"So, any bright ideas?" Raven asked. Nobody answered. It was as if the heat had liquefied their brains. So they just sat there, staring ahead blankly, trying to come up with some idea until suddenly, BB shot up from the bench, eyes bright with excitement and the heat seemingly forgotten.

"Guys! Guys! I just had the best idea ever!"

"What?" Robin asked absent mindedly.

"Two words: pool party." The group froze. Then as a collective, the four people turned to stare at BB.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Victor said.

"A pool party would be a great way to take advantage of the heat," Robin agreed with more energy than before.

"Yeah! We could have it at Richard's house, invite all our buddies, get some sweet tunes going, and have a blast!" BB was practically jumping up and down at this point, and the excitement was infectious. Even Raven wasn't scowling as much anymore (though to say she was smiling might be a slight exaggeration).

"Alright. We're having a pool party," Richard declared. "BB, you're in charge of inviting guests: spread the word and invite all the people we know, and then some. Victor, put together a soundtrack for the event. I want something that we can play for a while without it getting boring.

"You got it, boss," Victor grinned back as BB threw Richard a mock salute. He was getting into his leader mode again, but hey, he was hosting.

"And what shall I do, Richard?" Kori asked, her usual energetic spirit returning.

"You and me are gonna handle the food and decorations. I'm thinking something tropical, maybe Hawaiian? We can be creative on this."

"Marvelous!"

"And Raven…"

"Keep Gar in line and make sure he doesn't hurt himself in the process right?" she replied with a small smirk. Richard grinned.

"You read my mind. Anyway, today's Monday. It's a little short notice, but let's make this happen on Friday, alright?"

"Roger that!" BB replied. "Dude, this is gonna be so sweet!"

"Yeah," Victor agreed. "Who would've thought that the little grass stain would actually come up with such a good idea?"

"Yeah, I…." BB began. Then paused.

"Hey!"

**********

The next couple of days passed by in a flurry of activity. Beast Boy was practically bouncing around the hallway as he handed out personalized invitations to everyone he could find (how he got them on such notice remains a mystery) and Raven trailed behind to keep the little green snot rocket in check. Victor spent his free time putting together a mix CD that he guaranteed would win an Emmy, and Kori and Richard got the snacks together and worked to turn Wayne Manor's back yard into a tropical paradise. Everything was progressing smoothly and it seemed that the pool party would go off without a hitch.

And then Thursday afternoon rolled around.

"Um, friend Raven? Might I have a word with you?" It was after school on said Thursday and Raven turned from her locker to see Kori standing behind her, tentative and slightly worried.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, we are to have the pool party tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah?"

"And it is customary to wear the suit for bathing at a pool party, correct?"

"A swimsuit? Yeah, so?"

"Well," Kori paused, biting her lower lip. "What if one does not possess the swimsuit?" Raven blinked.

"Wait. Are you saying that you don't have a swimsuit for tomorrow?" Kori tinged pink and shook her head in denial.

"In Tamaran, it is almost always cold and snowy, so pools and swimming are not common, not even amongst the wealthy.

"I see. So, what do you want me to do?"

"I was hoping that in order to obtain a swimsuit, you would accompany to the mall of shopping?" Here, Raven blinked. Twice.

"Wait. Are you saying that you want me to go swimsuit shopping with you?" Kori said nothing and merely smiled at her friend with bright eyed expectation.

"Couldn't you just get Richard to take you?" Raven asked, seeking a convenient excuse.

"Yes, but he is a boy, and I would much rather have the opinion of a girl on matters of clothing." Raven had to admit the logic made sense. Trusting a boy with girls' clothing was like trusting Garfield with a barbecue. She shuddered, remembering the abomination that was his tofu burger.

"Please, friend Raven?" Raven was about to tell Kori that she wasn't big on mall. Or shopping. Or even fashion for that matter. But after looking at Kori, gazing at her with wide eyed smiling expectation, she simply couldn't say no. So, Raven just sighed and said,

"Let's go." With a squeal, Kori tackled Raven in a massive hug.

"Oh, thank you Raven! I am most grateful for your assistance!"

"Yeah, that's great," Raven choked out. "But it's getting kind of hard to breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kori quickly let go to let her slightly frazzled friend reorient herself. Once Raven had her head straight, she asked.

"So, do you want to go now?"

"Yes. But first I must tell Richard that I will not be returning with Alfred. I shall return momentarily." And without another word, Kori ran off or, considering her mood, skipped might be a more accurate word. Alone again, Raven returned to packing her bag, musing to herself.

"_Never would have thought I'd visit the mall any time soon. Huh."_

**********

For Richard however, the afternoon would not end so pleasantly. After Kori came by and machine gunned something about being busy for the afternoon and ran off again, he was just about ready to head home when he heard a voice call out.

"Yo, 'sup Dick?" Richard closed his locker door and saw Xavier Redd leaning there, all smiles and as cool as a cucumber.

"Oh. Uh, hey Xavier," Richard replied warily.

"Please, call me X. All my friends do."

"I wasn't aware we were that close."

"Of course we are. Which is why I'm so hurt that I haven't gotten my invitation to your little pool party this Friday."

"I didn't know you liked pool parties. And like I said, I didn't think we were that close."

"Come now, Dick, don't be like that." Richard wasn't sure why, but he didn't like it when Xavier called him Dick. It was okay when his friends did, but for some reason, X just made it sound… dirty. "After all," he continued, "if we weren't friends, why would you have told me about the situation with you and Kori?" This got Richard's attention.

"What do you mean?" And even though not a single muscle moved in his face, Richard could have sworn he saw Xavier's normal cool smile transform into a sly grin.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about. A new transfer student comes in to our dear little school and quickly becomes friends with the famous Richard Grayson. Of course, nothing odd that. Except, why would this new student be living in the same residence as Master Grayson, hmm?

"I don't know what you're talking about.

"Really? So you're completely unaware that a car with a license plate belonging to the Wayne residence is being driven by your butler Alfred to drop of Ms. Anders every morning? Come now Richard, I thought more highly of you." Finished with his monologue, X settled back with a satisfied look on his face and waited.

"I see," Richard said, trying to buy a little time. "And what exactly is it that you want?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a personal invitation to the party. After all, we are friends aren't we?" Richard considered his options. While it wasn't the end of the world if people found out, the news that Kori was living in the same house as Richard would add a butt load of unneeded drama into the overly dramatic high school scene, definitely something he'd like to avoid.

"Well, then," he replied, matching Xavier's cool smile with his own, "I guess we'll you at the party then."

"Wouldn't miss it. See you then, Dick." With that, Xavier slid off the lockers flipped Richard a casual wave as he walked off.

"_What is that guy up to?" _Richard wondered to himself. Then just as quickly as it came, the thought disappeared. After all, Richard had a party to finish planning.

* * *

So what did you think? I'm kind of rusty after being away for so long, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. R&R and let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter up very soon. Thanks! Peace out.


End file.
